Las reglas de Nessie
by Mary A. Brandon C
Summary: Es la hora de marcharse lejos de Forks, pero Nessie no quiere despedirse de Jacob... ¿qué pasaría si para no decir adiós al amor de tu visa tuvieras que cumplir con algunas reglas?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

JAQUE MATE EDWARD CULLEN

- ¿Por qué?- dice la pequeña Nessie con incontenibles lágrimas de frustración, y aferrándose con sus pequeñas manos al mitad humano y mitad lobo.

- ¡Porque soy tu padre y te lo ordeno! - dice el apuesto vampiro de ojos negros y furia incontenible, halando a su pequeña de las piernas, tratando de no descuartizarla.

- ¡Perro sarnoso suéltala!- le ordena una vampiro rubia de curvas perfectas.

- No quiero - dice la pequeña aferrándose lo mas posible y con mas fuerza a su adorado licántropo, lanzando una patada a su padre.

- ¡RENEESME CARLIE RESPETA A TU PADRE! - le exige una vampiro un poco desaliñada pero muy hermosa, con adorable cabello de color castaño.

- ¡No mamá…el respeto se gana, no se exige! - vuelve a demandar la pequeña Nessie aferrándose con mas fuerza a su amado.

- Tendrán que esperar a que se canse y le llegue la hora de la siesta - demando un alto rubio vampiro de aproximadamente 20 y tantos años humanos.

- ¡JAMAS!!! TIENEN QUE ENTENDERLO JACOB Y YO VAMOS EN EL MISMO PAQUETE, Y A DONDE ME LLEVEN, ÉL TENDRÁ QUE VENIR, SOMOS UNA SOLA ALMA - demandó la pequeña dejando a todos en estado de shock, claro, si es que los vampiros pueden entrar en este, sin saber que estaba repitiendo las mismas palabras que había esgrimido su madre a favor de su padre.

- Dulzura…- comienza una vampiro con tono maternal.

- No abuelita, si nos tenemos que mudar, él tiene que venir - comenzó con un sollozo mas fuerte.

- Edward…- se dirige la desaliñada vampiro a su esposo y padre de la pequeña.

El mencionado respira profundamente muchas veces, contando hasta no se cuantas cifras para tranquilizarse, y sus ojos se tornan topacios.

- Hija… - dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

- No papá, si mi abuelito Charlie lo permitió a mamá, ¿por qué ustedes no me lo permiten a mí? - demandó la pequeña, sabiendo que con esto les daba jaque mate a sus padres.

Edward respiro profundo…después de unos momentos soltó los tobillos de la pequeña, y se dirigió a carlisle.

- Carlisle… - esa palabra fue suficiente para sobrentender la situación.

- Carlisle ni siquiera lo pienses, por supuesto que no puede venir con nosotros, esperemos a que se duerma y nos la llevaremos - exigió Rosalie.

- Tía te estoy escuchando y no me voy a separar de él - demandó la pequeña.

- Cállate rubia oxigenada - espetó Jacob.

- Ven, cállame perro sarnoso – gruño ella.

- Rosalie - la llamó Esme con ternura, de inmediato ella calló y se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Emmett, el cual estaba frustrado y de mal humor, no pudo con toda su fuerza despegar a Nessie de su amado Jacob.

Pasaron unos momentos, la conversación paso a ser discusión y nuevamente a ser conversación, pero así era debatir con Rosalie sin contar con Jasper o Alice…

Después de unos momentos los 6 vampiros se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pequeña aferrada más fuerte que pegante industrial…

- Jacob, nos agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras a mi familia y a mí, en nuestra mudanza - dijo Edward en un tono frío pero muy neutral al límite de la cortesía.

- ¿Por qué no mejor ustedes se van y me dejan a Nessie? yo la cuidare muy bien - dijo en tono de medio burla, pero con algo de seriedad, para salirse por la tangente y decir que era broma antes de ser descuartizado, al escuchar el gruñido de los vampiros presentes y el sape de su adorada niña, decidió no volver a bromear con ello.

- Por supuesto… me encantaría - dijo dándole la mano al vampiro.

- GRACIASSSS - chilló la pequeña abalanzándose sobre su madre.

- Pero hay condiciones… - dijo su padre suspendiendo la felicidad de su hija, y haciendo que empezara a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- ¿Q…qué…tipo…d… de condiciones…? - dijo la pequeña un tanto nerviosa.

Acto seguido, Edward le sacó un pergamino de alrededor de 100 metros…

- ¿Quieres que te lo lea, o lo leerás tú? - preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, la favorita de su esposa.

- Gracias, yo lo leeré - dijo ella arrebatándole groseramente el pergamino, con un bufido que parecía un gruñido.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

- Ley 1 hacerle caso a tus padre BIOLÓGICOS pase lo que pase, tratándolos con respeto - terminó de leer con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y…y…qué pasa si no obedezco las leyes? - preguntó con algo de curiosidad pero con más temor.

- Le tiraremos a Jacob a Rosalie por 10 segundos - dijo Emmet con algo de gracia.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - la pequeña expresó con un grito ahogado.

- O Alice escogerá tu castigo... - dijo Bella.

- ¡Oh bella, que buena madre eres! – la alagó Jacob dirigiéndose a abrazar a la vampiro.

- Jacob - llamó Esme al licántropo.

- Dime - giró él, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa, al encontrar un pergamino del doble, casi el triple del tamaño del de Nessie, sostenido por la esposa de Carlisle.

- Tú también tienes reglas - dijo ella con un tono maternal.

-Ehhh…¿gracias? - dijo él sosteniendo el pesado artilugio que le permitiría estar cerca de su amada Nessie.

- Bien, ya que todo esta listo, partiremos mañana en la mañana - concluyó Carlisle.

Todos asintieron y terminaron la actuación que los alejaría del lugar donde comenzó todo…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicas aquí esta después de mucho tiempo aquí está el segundo capítulo de las leyes de nessie, les recuerdo que los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo (S.M.); sin embargo la situación en la que están envueltos es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO II

CALLATE JACOB YA CASI LEGAMOS

Una vez debatido la incomoda situación, llegado a un acuerdo, los Cullen y Jacob partieron al siguiente día muy témpano en la mañana, claro, no sin antes una muy acostumbrada discusión de cómo transportarse y quien iba con quien.

La primera media hora del viaje Jacob la paso atado dentro del baúl del auto patrocinado por NO HAGAS ENOJAR A ROSALIE… donde se encontraba Edward Bella y Nessie; sin embargo luego de la insistencia de Bella y la pequeña Nessie con su llanto, Edward no le quedo otra opción que detener el auto y sacar a Jacob del baúl.

-Recuerda las reglas Jacob, recuérdalas- le decía el apuesto vampiro.

-si papi-dijo Jacob abalanzándose sobre Edward dándole un abrazo de lobo en broma intuyendo que tenia un buen publico con buen sentido del humor.

-No me digas papi, y quítate de encima- gruño Edward.

Ambos entraron al auto y siguieron su camino.

En las 3 primeras horas del viaje Nessie, Jacob y Bella mantuvieron una muy animada conversación, pero poco a poco la pequeña Nessie la fue venciendo el sueño hasta que quedo profundamente dormida y Jacob seguía hablando

-Jacob, porque no duermes un poco- dijo Edward algo fastidiado de sus temas de conversación.

-Porque no tengo sueño, estoy muy emocionado- dijo Jacob con su voz hiperactiva.

-Lo debimos haber dejado en el baúl- le dijo Edward a su esposa con mucho fastidio por tener que soportar al mejor amigo de su esposa y ahora novio de su pequeñita, su única hija, su pequeña Nessie.

-Vamos cielo, no es tan malo- le dijo con mucho cariño Bella, su esposa.

-si Eddy, cariño, no soy tan mal conversador, por lo menos hablo y no vivo lamentando mi existencia- dijo Jacob

Las anteriores palabras provocaron una reacción poco favorable en Edward, de 210 Km. por hora en que iba el auto, paso a cero frenando en seco, volteándose hacia Jacob, con sus ojos totalmente oscurecidos.

-JACOB AL BAUL AHORA- expreso muy enojado Edward

-No quiero-demando Jacob.

-Edward, Jacob, basta van a despertar a Nessie- Dijo Bella tratando de mantener la paz en el auto.

-Porque no esta Jasper cuando lo necesitamos- demando Bella

Luego de unos pequeños movimientos Nessie despertó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Nessie con la voz aun somnolienta

- No Nessie, lo que pasa es que tu papa me quiere mandar al baúl- se quejo Jacob como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Papa no lo puedo creer, tu comportamiento es mucho peor, que cuando mi abuelito Charlie me celaba…

-Nessie, recuerda las reglas- le dijo su madre

-Lo siento mamá- se disculpo la pequeña

-Jacob tu también, no quiero escuchar ni una sola queja mas, dejen a Edward en paz esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportarte para ver feliz a Nessie así que no te aproveches-dijo Bella algo molesta

-Lo siento bells- dijo Jacob algo apenado.

-haremos una parada- dijo edward, tratando de no cometer un asesinato

Unos kilómetros más adelante se encontraba parqueado un gigantesco Jeep Wrangler rojo, junto a un Mercedes S55 AMG negro, se bajaron obteniendo la misma impresión en los humanos que lo observaban.

Se sentaron en las mesas donde los demás los esperaban, el primero en hablar fue Jacob.

-Hola rubia-le sonrió a Rosalie

-Hola perro-dijo la chicha devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Te diviertes en el baúl?- la chica le pregunto con una sonrisa mas iluminada.

-No esta mal- dijo el siendo muy cortes.

-Tía- la llamo la pequeña Nessie

-Dime cielo-le dijo la rubia con ternura ilimitada

-¿Podemos salir de compras en cuanto lleguemos?-pregunto la pequeña con un gesto muy especial marca registrada de Alice

-cla…-iba a comenzar la chica rubia

-No señoritas-intervino Esme- ustedes tienen que ayudar a organizar todo lo de la casa-

-Pero si alice se fue antes para eso- Demando la pequeña.

-No importa, hay que ayudar-dijo Esme.

-Pero…-iba a comenzar la pequeña.

-Nessie las reglas-dijo secamente su padre, colocando fin a la discusión.

Pasaron varios minutos esperando la comida, otros tantos algunos comiendo, otros simulando comer, entre conversaciones y discusiones pasaron 2 horas, así que decidieron reiniciar el viaje.

No paso mucho para que las quejas de Jacob sobre las incomodidades de viajar por mucho tiempo salieran a relucir.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Jacob

-Acabaste de comer- dijo Nessie

-Pero tengo mas sed que hambre- dijo Jacob

-Toma Jake- le ofreció con mucho cariño la pequeña, dándole una especie de termo de color rosa pastel

-Que es Nes…- se contuvo de abrir la boca por unos minutos, para evitar que su cuerpo expresara la repulsión que le causa el olor que destila de la sangre.

-Jake, ¿estás bien?-pregunto un tanto preocupada por los múltiples colores que aparecían en el hermoso rostro de su Jake.

-Tranquila Nessie, dije sed, no desesperadamente deshidratado-dijo cerrando el termo de la pequeña.

-Bien tú te lo pierdes, es deliciosa- dijo ella

Un tranquilo momento de paz y silencio invadió el auto, mientras Jacob se recuperaba del encuentro de aquella asquerosa sustancia, que su amor tomaba como si fuera leche achocolatada, claro esta tenia mas propiedades nutritivas; pero la paz y el silencio duro muy poco al ser perturbada por un grito espontáneo de Jacob.

-NECESITO IR AL BAÑO-gimió con desespero Jacob

-aguántate- expreso Edward neutralmente cortes.

-en serio, tengo que ir- chillaba mientras hacia un baile graciosamente extraño sentado en la parte trasera del auto

-ya casi llegamos-dijo Edward un poco divertido por la situación.

-papa para por favor-rogó Nessie al ver el sufrimiento de su Jake

-no podemos parar, estamos en autopista- esta vez hablo Bella

-pero es una urgencia-volvió a insistir el.

-no se puede-dijo Edward secamente.

-¿y a llegamos?-dijo Jacob casi en suplica.

-faltan 2 ciudades- dijo Edward fastidiado.

-pero tengo que ir- demando Jacob casi llorando.

Las insistencias de Jacob duraron por mucho tiempo hasta que las hermosas luces de una ciudad provocadas por el crepúsculo acapararan la atención de los cuatro en el auto.

* * *

LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, ME VAN A MATAR LO SE, ES SOLO QUE TUBE PROBLEMAS DE PLAGIO Y ME TOCO MODIFICAR MUCHAS COSAS, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO….PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS AYUDENME A CRECER COMO ESCRITORA…BYEEE.


End file.
